Bionicle spółka z o.o. IV
Czymże jest ziarnko piasku na pustyni? Czymże jest ziarnko piasku podczas burzy? Targane boskim oddechem, nieświadome otaczającego go świata. Na łasce czy niełasce burzy. Tak samo właśnie było teraz za Spółką. Cały czas zajęci ucieczką, nie mogli podziwiać świata. Sami nie wiedzieli, dokąd uciekają, ani gdzie zagna ich los. Silni na zewnątrz, pogrążeni w rozpaczy w sercu. Mocni w mięśniach, słabsi na umyśle. To nie strata domu tak ich pogrążyła. To śmierć Ojca Spółki - Banderwila, tak tragicznie na nich wpłynęła. Guurahka nadal prześladowały wspomnienia z tamtego wieczoru. W głowie nadal dźwięczał mu huk wystrzału i złowrogi śmiech dwulicowego Volgaraahka. To Guurahk był teraz obciążony obowiązkami szefa Spółki. Nie było mu łatwo. Jednak jak to w rodzinie, każdy w Spółce starał się wspierać innego. Dzięki tej współpracy, Spółka zaszła już daleko, po za zasięg Volgaraahka. Żyli na pustyni. Dokładniej w niewielkim miasteczku na pustyni. Domy tu były zrobione z piaskowca i gliny. Spółka żyła tu dostatnio i spokojnie. Mimo temperatury, nie brakło im jedzenia ani pica. Dni przeważnie spływały na rozmowach przy kubku herbaty, lub na grach planszowych i kartach. Mimo tragedii, jaka ich spotkała, starali się żyć szczęśliwie. Jednak Guurahk, znudzony monotonią bytu, postanowił poszukać przygód. Codziennie wyruszał na pustkowie, z nadzieją, iż znajdzie jakieś ruiny, jakiś artefakt, czy po prostu jakąś ciekawą osobę. Nie było inaczej i tego dnia. Guurahk szykował właśnie bukłak z wodą. Lercia, Hahli i Kiina rozmawiały przy stole w kuchni. Ivest, nieprzyzwyczajony jeszcze do gorąca, zasnął na kanapie. Fonger, Durahk i DerXess wyszli na przechadzkę po pustynnej wsi. Power Dragon, Avorahk, Fonger, Seke i Sanso grali w kości. Guurahk właśnie zakładał swój granatowy szal, gdy Seke go zagadnął: - Nie wydaje ci się, że te wyprawy są bezcelowe? - Nawet gdyby takie były, to przynajmniej przerywają monotonię. - odparł Guurahk. Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji spochmurniał i zrobił się bardziej tajemniczy od czasu tragedii. Nikt nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak on. Najwyraźniej to on najbardziej ucierpiał na śmierci Banderwila. Guurahk wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się. Niebo było czyste i wyglądało zniewalająco w połączeniu ze złotymi piaskami pustkowia. Guurahk był w pełni przygotowany - miał bukłak przy pasie, skórzaną torbę przepasaną przez ramię i szal, który na wypadek burzy piaskowej uniemożliwi zadławienie się piaskiem. Guurahk pewnie ruszył na zachód. Po chwili jednak usłyszał krzyk, dobiegający od strony domu. To był Seke. - Czeeekaaaj! Guru, czekaj mówię! - Co? Zapomniałem coś zabrać? - Nie... Po prostu chciałem się z tobą pójść... Aby, no wiesz, przerwać monotonię... - powiedział nieśmiało Toa Energii. - No to chodź. Ale jeżeli nas złapie burza piaskowa, to nie mam zamiaru się z tobą dzielić szalem. - powiedział Guurahk. Dwójka starych znajomych wyruszyła na zachód. Słońce było dziś nadzwyczaj litościwe, jednak wiatr był niezmiernie gorący. Podmuchy powietrza wręcz gotowały podróżników. Po kilku Kio marszu, wędrowcy natrafili na pionową skalną ścianę. Ściana była wysoka na około pięć Bio i szeroka na 2 Kio. - To co, zawracamy? - spytał Seke. - Chyba ty. Ja idę tędy. - Guurahk poszedł w lewo i szedł wzdłuż ściany. Seke, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie przeżycia przygody, poszedł za nim. Rahkshi-Kal przejeżdżał ręką po ścianie, niby dla zabawy. Nagle wyczuł w ścianie jakiś przedmiot. Przyjrzał się uważnie. Wyglądało to jak pieczęć. Złota z błękitnymi wzorami i wyżłobieniami. Guurahk zaczął wyskrobywać pieczęć, lecz to nic nie dało. Pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: - Dawno nie używałem swoich mocy... - Chyba nie chcesz... - Oj tak, chcę! - Guurahk przerwał Sekenuvie i dotknął ściany. Po chwili okolice dotkniętego miejsca zaczęły się trząść. Guurahk skupił się jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze większy kawałek ściany zaczął drżeć. Wtedy Rahkshi-Kal uderzył pięścią w środek drżącego obszaru. Wielki kawał ściany się pokruszył i kawałki skały opadły na piach. Wśród odłamków leżała nienaruszona pieczęć. Guurahk ją podniósł i zaczął oglądać. Mały przedmiot wspaniale lśnił w świetle słońca. - Nooo... Ładny przycisk do papieru. - powiedział Seke. - A sam jesteś przycisk do papieru. To pieczęć... Kiedyś się takich używało. Wkładano to do atramentu i odciskano na papierze. Powstały symbol był podpisem. - wyjaśnił Guurahk. - Mów co chcesz, dla mnie to nadal jest przycisk do papieru. - wypierał się Seke. Dwójka wróciła do domu, gdzie na Guurahka już czekała Lercia. - Jak było kochanie? - spytała się ciemnozielona Rahkshi-Kal. - Znalazłem starą pieczęć. - Guurahk pokazał znalezisko. - O, jaka ładna. Ale mi bardziej się wydaje, że to przycisk do papieru... - A mówiłem? - wtrącił Sekenuva. Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Rozdział I Dzień po dniu, zawsze było to samo. Monotonia i nuda wręcz mordowała Spółkę. W starym domu w mieście, niemalże ciągle coś się działo. Być może tego przyczyną był Banderwil, który wiedział jak zapewnić rozrywkę swoim podopiecznym. Ale tu go nie było. Dni zaczęły się wydłużać. Avorahk prawie postradał zmysły z powodu nudy i braku zajęć. Wszyscy modlili się, aby coś się wydarzyło. Tak więc wysłucham ich modlitw... - Znowu nudno... - jęknął Power Dragon. - Taa... Urozmaicenie jak nic... - narzekał Sanso. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wszyscy z entuzjazmem spojrzeli na wejście do domu. Fonger jako pierwszy podleciał do drzwi. Otworzył je, a ku jego zdziwieniu stał tam... Toa Kubix! - Jak to dobrze znów widzieć wasze paszcze! - powiedział Kubix. - Kubix! Jak ty... Jak ty nas znalazłeś?! - Normalnie. - odpowiedział dość niejasno Toa Grawitacji. - Skoro ty nas znalazłeś, to Volgaraahk pewnie też nas w końcu złapie. - powiedział zmartwiony Guurahk. - Jaki Volgaraahk? Czemu miałby was łapać? I czemu się przenieśliście? A gdzie jest Bandek?! - To długa historia... - Guurahk opowiedział Kubixowi wszystko, co zdarzyło się tamtego strasznego wieczoru. Opowiedział mu, jak musieli uciekać przed Volgaraahkiem, który chciał ich wymordować. - ...a skoro ty nas znalazłeś, ON pewnie też nas w końcu odnajdzie... Nasze życie będzie polegało na ciągłej ucieczce... - Albo... - zaczął Kubix - Zacznijcie walczyć! - Że co? - zdziwił się Guurahk. - Tak! Jest was jedenastu + ja, więc w sumie dwunastu vs. jeden francuski Rahkshi-morderca. Na pewno wygramy i pomścimy Bandka! - krzyknął z radością Kubix. - To musi się udać. Jednak na razie musimy na niego czekać. Ale gdy tylko się zjawi... - Będzie rozpierducha! - wyrwał się entuzjastycznie Avorahk. Jednak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie, a w końcu miesiące, a morderca się nie ujawnił. Spółka żyła w ciągłym napięciu, w niepokoju, że Volgaraahk zaatakuje. Taki ciągły i przedłużający stres nie działa najlepiej. W Spółce wybuchało coraz więcej kłótni, które z każdą kolejną były coraz dłuższe. Nawet zaradny Guurahk i pomagający mu Power Dragon nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. - "Gdyby Bandek tu był..." - myślał Guurahk. Pewnego dnia wybuchła ogromna kłótnia między Sekenuvą a Fongerem, która zaczęła pochłaniać coraz więcej osób. Wszyscy krzyczeli, ale nawet nie wiedzieli po co. - ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!!! - krzyknął wnerwiony Guurahk - Przestańcie się kłócić, natychmiast! - Bo co?! - zapytał się lekceważąco Ivest. - Bo ja teraz jestem szefem w Spółce i mogę ci rozkazać, żebyś mi stąd won! - No to zrób to. - powiedział bez szacunku Ivest. Zanim się obejrzał, leżał na zewnątrz domu z twarzą w piasku. - A spróbuj wrócić! - zagroził mu Guurahk. Ivest poszedł. Gdy Guurahk wrócił do domu, wszyscy na niego patrzyli ze zdziwieniem i strachem. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie został wyrzucony ze Spółki. - To teraz jest nas jedenastu przeciwko Volgaraahkowi... - powiedział oschle Guurahk i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Seke, Sanso, Fonger i DerXess poszli się odprężyć przy grach planszowych. Durahk, Avorahk i Kubix poszli na spacer. Dziewczyny rozmawiały o zachowaniu Guurahka. - Co się dzieje z Guurahkiem? Poznałam go dobrze. On nigdy by tak nie zrobił. - mówiła Lercia. - Nie wiem... Zmienił się przez śmierć Banderwila... I jeszcze ta stresująca atmosfera oczekiwania na Volgaraahka. - powiedziała Kiina. - Trzeba by było się go zapytać... - powiedziała cicho Hahli. - Dobrze... - Lercia odeszła od stołu w kuchni i poszła do pokoju Guurahka. Lercia zapukała. - Nie proszę! - krzyknął z pokoju Guurahk. Ciemnozielona Rahkshi-Kal weszła do pomieszczenia. - O... To Ty, Lercia... - Tak. Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać na temat... na temat dzisiejszego zdarzenia. - Nie mam zbytnio ochoty... - powiedział Guurahk. - Jesteśmy razem, a w związku powinno się mówić otwarcie o tym, co nas trapi... - Lercia usiadła na brzegu łóżka, na którym siedział Guurahk. - Eh... To... To przez to oczekiwanie... Jestem bardzo zestresowany... - I to aż tak mocno na Ciebie wpłynęło? - spytała troskliwie Lercia. - Nie tylko to... Widzisz, Banderwil był moim najlepszym przyjacielem... Był dla mnie prawie że bratem... - Guurahkowi łzy napłynęły do oczu - Był dla mnie bratem... A ja mu nawet nie odprawiłem pogrzebu... Jego ciało pewnie nadal tam jest... Pod gruzami naszego... Domu... - Guurahk był bliski załamania. Aby go podtrzymać na duchu, Lercia przytuliła się do niego i szepnęła mu do ucha - Spokojnie... Wszystko się ułoży... - Lerica sama w to nie wierzyła. Jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Nie był to misterny blask energii, tylko zwykłe łzy. Łzy goryczy, żalu i bólu... Rozdział II Nastał kolejny poranek. Promienie słońca wdarły się przez okna. Wszyscy już dawno byli na nogach. Guurahk kręcił się po kuchni, przygotowując śniadanie. Pomagała mu w tym Lercia. W domu nie było wielu składników, ale Guru zawsze sobie radził przy patelni i garnku. Gdy poranny posiłek był gotowy, większość siedziała już przy stole jadalnym. Wszyscy jedynie czekali na Avorahka, Power Dragona i Sanso. W końcu i oni się zjawili. Spółka zaczęła pałaszować... Jedynie Guurahk wstał od stołu i wyszedł przed dom. Zaczął się powoli rozglądać. Nagle zauważył anomalię - chmury deszczowe nadchodzące z południa. - "Najwyraźniej pora deszczowa przyjdzie o tydzień wcześniej..." - pomyślał Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji. Gdy wrócił do domu, w kuchni zastał jedynie talerz z resztkami po jedzeniu. Wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi przyziemnymi sprawami. Guutahk już chciał się położyć na kanapie, gdy nagle zagrzmiało. Po paru sekundach zaczął padać deszcz. - Co jest?! Przecież o tydzień za wcześnie! - dziwił się Fonger. Deszcz tak głośno dudnił o dach, że ledwie dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi. Sekenuva jako pierwszy podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Jego oczom ukazała się Xerina-Ko. - Zenei?! Co ty tu robisz?! - Seke był równie zdziwiony, co uradowany. - Sekenuva?! To ty?! O rany, ile to już czasu... - Sekenuva wpuścił Zenei do środka. - Dobra, kto to jest i co tu robi? - pytał się Guurahk. - To moja dawna znajoma... - wyjaśnił Seke. - Szukałam schronienia przed ulewą, ale nigdzie mnie nie chciano wpuścić... - powiedziała Zenei. - No dobrze... Możesz zostać do pory deszczowej... - rzekł zrezygnowany Guurahk. ---- Pora deszczowa już dobiegała końca, a Zenei nadal urzędowała pod dachem Spółki. Sekenuva przekonał Guurahka, żeby Xerina została z nimi na dłużej. Po dość długim namyśle, niebieski Rahkshi-Kal zgodził się. - ... ale pamiętaj: zgodziłem się tylko po to, aby ta Xerina pomogła nam zwalczyć Volgaraahka. - Dobrze, dobrze... Ale na razie lepiej jej nie mówić, co nam grozi. - powiedział Sekenuva. Tymczasem w kuchni, Kiina, Hahli i Lercia gadały o nowej osobowości w Spółce. Ze strony Hahli przeważnie nie padały zbyt miłe słowa... - Widzicie, jaki ma okropny pancerz? Przecież takiego czegoś nie nosi się od czasów Toa Mata! - Nie narzekaj. Pomyśl, jakby wyglądała w Zbroi Adaptacyjnej... To dopiero koszmar. - Kiina aż dostała dreszczy na samą myśl - A ty co, złotko? Nie wypowiesz się? - Glatorianka Wody zwróciła się do Lerci. - Ja jakoś nie mam ochoty na plotkowanie... - Ależ jakie tam plotkowanie... My tylko wymieniamy poglądy. - powiedziała Hahli. - No... Ech... Co do jej wyglądu to nic nie powiem. Nie mam jej nic do zarzucenia, ale... Czy ona nie wydaje się wam dziwna? - spytała Lrcia. - Oj tak. Tym bardziej, że za obiekt swych westchnień wybrała Sekenuvę! Hahahaha! - zaczęła się wrednie śmiać Hahli. - Ty lepiej nic nie mów. Zenei przynajmniej nie łasi się do Corenastana! - odburknęła Kiina. - Że co?! Durahk jest przystojny! - Taa... Wygląda jak bezszyjny Matoranin z głową Rahkshi i z długimi kończynami! - Kiina i Hahli jeszcze długo prowadziły wymianę złośliwości, podczas gdy Lercia poszła do Guurahka. Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji siedział przy oknie, zapatrzony w spadające krople deszczu. - Tak... Zdecydowanie za wcześnie... - rzekł do siebie Guurahk. - Czy to źle? - spytała Lerahk-Kal, która usiadła obok swojego partnera. - Sam nie wiem... Zwykle zdarzały się opóźnienia... A teraz... - Może to dlatego, że to ON się zbliża? - Myślisz? Jeżeli miałoby się to okazać prawdą, to musimy być gotowi. Wiem, że jest nas dwunastu... Ale Volgaraahk jest podstępny i nieobliczalny... Kto wie, co on jeszcze potrafi... - Guurahk spuścił głowę. Tymczasem Sekenuva i Fonger prowadzili żywą dyskusję na zewnątrz domu. - ... No mówię ci, to MUSI się udać! - mówił podekscytowany Seke. Dwójka Toa rozmawiała o połączeniu sił swoich Żywiołów. - Czy ja wiem... Pamiętasz, jak Sanso i Ivest tak próbowali? Nie dość, że sami na tym ucierpieli, to jeszcze wysadziło całą kuchnię... Eh... Tyle jedzenia poszło wtedy na marne... - wspominał Toa Ognia. - Tak, ale... Ale teraz musimy się skupić. Oni byli wtedy rozbawieni do rozpuku, dlatego im nie wyszło. Dobra... Trza w końcu zacząć! Dalej! - krzyknął Seke, po czym skupił się. Fonger poszedł za jego przykładem. Obydwaj Toa wyciągnęli przed siebie ręce, a następnie wystrzelili z nich swoimi Żywiołami. Skierowali oba strumienie tak, aby się połączyły i... Rozdział III Dwaj Toa - Sekenuva i Fonger, weszli do domu. Byli zwęgleni, a na czubku głowy Seke nadal tlił się żar. - Co wy tam robiliście?! - spytał zaskoczony Avorahk. - Eh... Bezdźwięczny wybuch... - powiedział Fonger, po czym padł zmęczony na kanapę. - Próbowaliśmy połączyć swoje Żywioły - mówił Seke, gasząc dłonią żar na swojej głowie - I nie wyszło nam tak, jak chcieliśmy... - My? To ty chciałeś to zrobić. - rzekł Fonger. - Tak... Ale to ty się na to zgodziłeś... - Też racja... - przytaknął Fonger, i na powrót położył się zmarnowany. Sekenuva poszedł do Zenei. - Oh, wyglądasz okropnie! Co się stało? - pytała się Zenei, widząc przypalonego Toa Energii. - Nic takiego, męskie sprawy. - odparł Sekenuva, udając twardego, ale oparzenia bolały go jak diabli. Nagle ktoś zaczął walić do drzwi. - Wpuśćcie mnie! Szybko! Ratunku! - dobiegał głos z zewnątrz. To był Ivest. - Czego on chce? - Guurahk zerwał się z krzesła w kuchni i poszedł do drzwi. - Szybciej! Miejcie litość! Ratunku! Na pomoc! Nie! Nie, tylko nie... AAAAAA!!! - darł się z cierpienia Toa Lodu. Na zewnątrz było słychać rozdzieranie zbroi i łamanie kręgosłupa. Po chwili było zupełnie cicho. Wszyscy domownicy zamarli z przerażenia. Guurahk ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi i niepewnym ruchem otworzył je. Jego oczom ukazała się jedynie kałuża krwi. - Cokolwiek to było, musimy się dowiedzieć, co to. - Guurahk odwrócił się i już chciał zamknąć drzwi, gdy nagle za sobą, usłyszał znajomy głos: - Odpowiedź jest tuż za tobą... - Guurahk zamarł w bezruchu. Cień, rzucany przez osobnika, wysunął ręce i rozłożył szpony tuż nad cieniem głowy Guurahka. Gdy Rahkshi-Kal odwrócił się, ujrzał jedynie rozerwane na pół ciało Ivesta. Wśród domowników zapanował chaos. Wszyscy byli zrozpaczeni, jak i przerażeni. Guurahk stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, nic nie myślał... Po prostu się bał. W końcu otrząsł się i krzyknął do pozostałych: - Musimy uciekać, natychmiast! - członkowie Spółki zaczęli zbierać swoje cenne rzeczy. Niedługo później wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia. Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji chciał wyjść jako pierwszy. Szybko podszedł do drzwi, które nagle z ogromną siłą na niego runęły. To był Volgaraahk, który potężnym kopniakiem wyważył drzwi. - Kopę lat... - rzekł mroczniejszym niż kiedykolwiek głosem. Wszyscy zauważyli, że wiele się w nim zmieniło. Power Dragon i Sekenuva wyciągnęli Guurahka spod drzwi. - Widzę, że nie znudziła ci się jeszcze pogoń za nami... - Guurahk wstał z podłogi. - Uwierz mi, tym razem będzie ciekawiej... - w dłoniach Volgaraahka pojawiły się "żywe" pioruny. Guurahk nie musiał nikomu mówić, co mają robić - wszyscy pobiegli do tylnych drzwi. Jednak te niespodziewanie zastawił swoją osobą Volgaraahk. Zdeterminowany Guurahk wystrzelił falę Dezintegracji w stronę przeciwnika, który pod wpływem siły uderzenia odleciał na 4 bio. Przez wolne teraz drzwi domownicy wybiegli czym prędzej. Guurahk odwrócił wzrok w stronę domu. Na dachu budynku stał Volgaraahk. W jego oczach było widać okrucieństwo i chęć mordu. Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji pomyślał przez pewien moment, po czym krzyknął do uciekających - Stójcie! Możemy go pokonać razem! - zadziałało. Jako pierwsi zatrzymali się Power Dragon, Fonger i Sekenuva. Sanso podbiegł i ostrzelał czarno-srebrnego wroga salwą ze swoich pistoletów energetycznych, jednak Volgaraahk odbił pociski tak, że tylko jeden przeleciał wolno. - Mamy prze... - głos Sanso zagłuszyła uwalniany przez Fongera i Power Dragona Żywioł Ognia. Do tego dołożyli się Seke, Avorahk i DerXess. Jednak nie przykładali się do celności i Volgaraahk omijał ataki. - Może wy też byście nam pomogli?! - krzyknął DerXess do stojących z tyłu. Cała reszta podeszła bliżej. Volgaraahk wiedział, że to nie przelewki, że skończyło się przysłowiowe babci s*anie. Chciał zadziałać, jednak Kubix przyszpilił go do ziemi swoim Żywiołem. Teraz zaczął się atak całej drużyny. Guurahk, Seke, Fonger, Lercia, Zenei, Sanso, Avorahk, Kubix, Kiina, DerXess, Avorahk, Durahk... Wszyscy niemiłosiernie cisnęli w Volgaraahka moce swoich Żywiołów. Nie, nawet Volgaraahk nie mógł przeżyć czegoś takiego. Każdy Spółkowicz wiedział, że już po nim. W powietrze wzniosły się okrzyki radości i triumfu. Jednak Guurahk miał pewne podejrzenia. Podszedł do przepalonego ciała Volgaraahka, które po chwili przemieniło się w zniszczonego robota. - O nie... - powiedział cicho Guurahk, po czym zwrócił się do triumfujących - To był robot holograficzny! Uciekajcie! Szybko! Teraz Spółkowicze byli wyczerpani, nie mięli jak walczyć. Volgaraahk wpadł nagle znikąd między nich, chwycił Power Dragona za głowę i cisnął o pobliski budynek. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Kiina i Hahli leżały ogłuszone kopniakiem. Czarno-srebrny Rahkshi uderzył DerXessa w brzuch tak, że się zgiął w pół, przeturlał mu się po plecach i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Kubix skoczył ku nieprzyjacielowi, jednak ten, chwyciwszy do za brzuch, naładował go ładunkiem elektrycznym, po czym rzucił Toa w stronę oddzielonej grupki 5 Spółkowiczów. Kubix upadł na ziemię między nich, i już chciał się podnieść, kiedy nagle jego napierśnik wybuchł, wykluczając z walki właściciela i pięć osób stojących wokół niego. Zostali Guurahk, Lercia, Seke i Avorahk. Rahkshi Światła rzucił w Volgaraahka pocisk Żywiołu, lecz oponent skontrował atak i obrócił pocisk w Avorahka ze zdwojoną siłą. Seke i Lercia już gotowali się do ataku, jednak Rahkshi Dezintegracji powstrzymał ich. - Nie! Ja się nim zajmę... - po czym zwrócił się do Volgaraahka - Zostaw ich! Zmierz się najpierw ze mną! - Dobrze więc, najpierw zabiję Ciebie, a później ich. Guurahk wyjął swoją włócznię i pomachał nią zręcznie w akcie zastraszenia przeciwnika. Na Volgaraahku jednak nie zrobiło to dużego wrażenia i bez żadnej autoprezentacji ruszył na niebieskiego Rahkshi. Czarno-srebrny wojownik zamachnął się prawą ręką, lecz Guurahk skutecznie zablokował ten ruch jednym końcem włóczni, aby drugim przeciąć przeciwnika. Jednak oponent dostatecznie szybko chwycił lewą ręką za środek włóczni i odepchnął ją razem z właścicielem, po czym wystrzelił kulę energetyczną w Rahkshii Dezintegracji. Rahkshi-Kal skontrował ten cios obrotami swej broni, po czym odesłał ładunek do Volgaraahka, który z kolei odbił energię w ziemię. ---- Pojedynek dotychczas polegał na kontrach i blokach ciosów przeciwnika. Teraz Volgaraahk ciężko sapał, a Guurahk z wycieńczenia podpierał się na włóczni. Niebieski wojownik nie miał już nawet siły by uskoczyć przed następnym ciosem, z czego świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę Volgaraahk. Ze złowrogim uśmiechem, czarno-srebrny Rahkshi podszedł do wycieńczonego przeciwnika, uniósł szpony, które aż trzeszczały od przechodzącej przezeń elektryczności i... Rozdział IV ... czyjaś potężna łapa pochwyciła ramię Volgaraahka, który po chwili dostał potężny cios kolanem w kręgosłup. Rahkshi wyciągnął się z bólu brzuchem do góry na piasku i ledwo oprzytomniał, a już musiał się przeturlać aby uniknąć zmiażdżenia głowy przez czyjąś stopę. Volgaraahk czym prędzej wstał, spojrzał na przeciwnika i... osłupiał z oniemienia. Jednak długo tak nie postał, ponieważ potężny cios posłał go na dno nieodległego kanionu. Wszyscy byli już przytomni, jednak i oni na podobieństwo Volgaraahka oniemieli. Guurahk wstał i długo patrzył na coś, w co nie mógł uwierzyć. W końcu jednak, przekonany, że to nie sen, krzyknął z euforią: - BANDEK!!! Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że owy olbrzym jest prawdziwy. Cała ekipa Spółki pobiegła w stronę Banderwila i rzuciła się na niego z radością. Łzą szczęścia i okrzykom tryumfu nie było końca. Ojciec Spółki powrócił! Epilog - Jednak nie był tak słaby, jak myślałeś, nieprawdaż? - Rzeczywiście... Póki co i tak nie masz co liczyć na zapłatę. Ale nie obawiaj się, gdy w końcu ich zgładzisz, dostaniesz potrójne wynagrodzenie za swoje trudy. - Nie obawiaj się, tym razem podam ich na srebrnych tacach. Już ja zadbam o to, żeby ich głowy przyozdobiły Twój kominek... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Banderwil